Kitten's have claws
by Hellsingshotassvampire
Summary: Kat is just like every other girl in her high school but she's a mutant her life is good till she finds out she's Victor Creeds mate but she already has a boyfriend how will victor take the news with all this going on she has Stryker after her how will she find time for love or graduation. ALL PHOTOS R IN PROFILE WORKING ON CHAPTER 5 XD PLEASE REVIEW THEY HELP ME KEEP WRITING
1. Chapter 1

CHAPER 1

VICTOR WILL BE IN CHAPTER 2

"Why do you have to leave we were having so much fun." my friend Izzy whined. "I know but my dad wants me home by eleven I'm sorry" I told her . " but the rest

of the carnival wont be anymore if you go". Alexander faked cried. " I know I'm sorry guys but it's already". I looked down at my phone. "10:30 I go to go I'll call

you guys later bye" I waved as I jogged away, as I came to a walk I saw a booth all by its self with a man looking board flicking a light bulb on and off 'He looks like that

Bradley in dads army picture' as I started walking to him but some blond girl and her boyfriend ran I front of me. I watch as she stared talk to the guy. "Hey what do you do"

she asked. "oh if you can turn the light you win a prize three tries for a buck" the carney held up three fingers. The girl looked over to her boyfriend "come on I want to do it"

the teen boy paid the carney. the girl turned off the switch but the light was still on, she looked at the plug then at him "that's avies" she unplugged the bulb, but to our

surprise the bulb was still on. 'he has to be a mutant. The boyfriend being cocky unscrewed the bulb it was sill on, he then quickly dropped it and broke. " Well that was stupid

trick" he smart remarked "Not a trick man" he told him. the girl kept looking at him as they walked way, I walked up to him "Hello I said. He look at at me "yes can I help

you" "ummmm yea I think you used to be in the army with my father Mark Richman" he stiffen then smiled "yea I know mark I thought he died after he left with Logan". 'Oh no

he is very much healthy and living I just wanted to ask you something your a mutant right" hid smile fell "Sorry I don't know what your talking about and I can't help you " he

got up "But" I started, I took off my black gloves to show my black claw like nails. "I'm also mutant" fear took over his eyes "I'm really sorry I can't help you'" he then went

in to his camper/trailer I put my gloves back on and headed for my car.

THANKS FOR READING I OWN KATHERINE AND HER DAD AND BOYFRINED REVIWE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THANK YOU LIKE I WILL WRIGHT MORE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER


	2. Chapter 2

THRID PERSON

Bradley pored him self something to drink and sat in a chair he used his mutation to play with the electrical toys in his home when he heard a knock at his door, he looked

up "The shows over" but the knock came again, Bradley got up and open the door "I said the shows over" he looked up to see an old army mate (Arthur dun dun dun da lol)

fear came over his face "The show is never over for us Bradley" Victor said "Victor" Bradley's fear was very noticeable to Victor "Can I come in?" "Yeah. Come on in." Bradley

looked down then back up to Victor as he got out of the door way and walked away Victor. Bradley turned around and stared walking backwards away from him "You know,

I've never said anything, to anyone, about what happened. I'm livin' a totally different life now, Victor." Victor looed up and unscrewed a light bulb it stared flickering in

claws as they grew around it, "I always thought it would be Wade to come knocking on my door." Victor sighed and set down the blub "Well, Wade's gone." he walk causing

Bradley to fall in his chair he looked up a Victor " I'm not afraid of you" Victor Gave his a weird look " I'm afraid of dying." Bradley took a drink of his drink. "How do you

know? You've never tried it before." Victor razed one clawed hand "Wait' Bradley yelled. Victor paused "you remember Mark" Victor gave him that wired look again yea I

remember what about him he like died didn't after he left with Jimmy." "No he didn't" "How do you know" Victor asked "He has a daughter with a mutation like yours, she

was here asking me if I was a mutant." Victor gave him a thought full look what do you mean mutation like mine" "like the same claws but you know more feminine and all

black not yellow like yours." Thanks for the info." Bradley took a deep sigh, Victor look at him "what you think your not going to die.' "but I-" it was to late Victor brought his

claw down and killed him. all the lights at the carnival went out. 'Now' Victor thought to him self as he walk out of Bradley's trailer 'Mark were are you hiding your daughter.'

Katherine point of View

It's been a week since I saw my dads old army buddy I wanted to tell my dad that I saw him but something kept telling me not to. A knock form the front door had took my

thoughts away from me that I had been wrighting down in my dairy. I went to get up from our big comfy chair when my dad came out of the kitchen were he was making

dinner, he looked over at me "I'll get it" he told me, but a fallowed him to the front door anyway. When my dad open the door his whole demeanor changed, his body got

stiff "Victor" he said. Then a rough voice responded "Hello Mark" I walk in to the middle of the hallway "Dad who is it" "Yea Mark you going to let me in." My dad step to the

side "Yeah Come on in Victor" My nostrils stared to flair (on instinct) The man named Victor was tall maybe 6 something had some muscles ok a lot of muscles (just not that

gross body building muscles gross lol) short brown hair nice muttonchops, and his sent oh my god I couldn't get enough of it woodsy heavy rain and hint of an animal musk

my pupils dilated to slits and my cat ears stood straight up (I always put a hat on before I leave the house) He look straight at me and he started flaring his nose taking in

my sent. 'He must be a feral like me' "ummm Victor are you coming in." my dads voice rang out snapping us both out of our staring contest, Victor shook his head and

growled low, my black ears snapped against my head and I bared my fangs at him a little Victor just walked in with a smuged smirk and stood a little in front of me acting l

like I had no chance against him I mean I know I can't look at him all big and tall but he didn't have to be cocky about it, smug bastard. I growled lightly to let him know I

was unamused, his smirked grew I was about to tell him off when my dad walked aroud Victor and saw me "Katherine stop growling" he glared at me my eyes went straight

the floor "Sorry dad" I whispered but he ignored me I looked back up my dad had his back to me and wore a wining smile my ears went flat again and I looked away, I herd

his chuckle, I just ignored him "Victor why don't you take a seat in the living room I'm almost done making dinner you may join us if you like" my dad walked past me to go

into the kitchen not after he grabbed my head and tilted it and kissed my head then left me to Victor. I just turned away and went back to my spot on the chair and stared

wrighting again. footsteps came in to I looked up to see Victor. he took a seat right a cross from me, in no time his sent filled me u again. my body wanted to be close to

him, my head told me to bathe in his smell, but my heart said no 'I already had a boyfriend so what if didn't have the looks Victor had and that he wasn't as built as him I

mean Lucas did have muscles but not like Victor, 'What the fuck why am I compering Lucas to Victor' I tried to ignore him but my eyes kept looking up from what I was

wrighting 'Damn why does he keep smirking at me' then I hit me he knows why my body is acting like this my head shot up "Why is my body acting like this to you" I must

of caught him by surprise with my out burst because his smirk diapered. "you really want to know" he ask "yea or I would have never asked" I said setting down my dairy "well" he lead and put his elbows on his keens. He looked right in to my eyes "We are mates."


	3. Chapter 3

Hotassvampire-thank you for reviews

"What are you talking about mates you mean like two wolves they stay with each other for life" he leaned back in his seat "you could put it that way but with

ferals its much stronger" "how so" "well with wolves they just fuck right but with us ferals we fuck but we mark each other you know with out teeth" I blushed

ashe smiled showing his fangs"but how does that make the mate thing stronger" "the mark lets the males know when the female is trouble or needs her mate

and when she's in heat but of course you don't need the mark to know she's in heat" he smirked at me I just blushed 'Damn why am I blushing." at that

moment my dad walked in "Dinners done" he was wiping off his hand a rag but we just stared at him "What did I miss something" I jumped up "Nope nothing

wow dad what smells so good" He gave me a 'why you acting crazy' look "i made barbecue roast, mashed potatoes and chocolate cheese cake. I dashed to

the kitchen "Well what are you waiting for i don't know about you but i'm starving" i sat right down and stared filling my plate. they both walked and looked at

"What you looking at I told you I was starving. Victor smirked because he knew what i was doing my dad just shook his head at me. Five minuets we were all

eating my dad at the head of the table me and Victor on each side of him. Victor kept look up at me every few seconds. I guess my dad caught because he

cleared his throat. we both looked at him, he wiped his mouth and closed his eyes "OK i know something is going on so tell me." he looked and me but i turned

away from him. "We are mates" heard Victor tell him 'Damn traitor' I thought. my dad took a deep breath "Is this true Kat" I sighed and looked up at him "I

don't know i asked why he kept staring at me and told we were mates i mean i don't belive that we..." "BULLSHIT YOU CAN SMELL IT AND FELL IT DON'T

FUCKING SAY WE'RE NOT" Victor yelled out standing claws extended. My stood up please Victor sit. Victor sat back down with a huff. "Now tell me how did it

come to terms that you and my daughter are mates" "Simple bye her sent" Victor said with confidence "What do you mean by her sent" "each feral has a

different sent so one can fined ones mate by sent." "Oh" was all my dad said. We ate in silents after that. Victor sent in the living room as i helped dad clean up

the kitchen, while we were doing the dishes (dad washing me drying) "So you victors mate" I rolled my eyes "come on dad you me and Lucas and are still

together." My dad huffed "yea don't remind me " 'Dad I don't know you don't like him he's i good guy." I tell him as i put a plate in the cupboard. " I'm your dad

i'm supposed to not like the boys that date mt daughter." "What ever dad" he just chuckled and rubbed his big hand between mt ears. I giggled and swiped his

hand away. later that night I had just got out of the shower and was standing in front of my dresser mirror brushing my log black hair when my cell stared

off I set down my brush and picked it up "Hello" "Hello beautiful." "Lucas why you calling so late" i asked sitting down on my bed pulling the ends of my robe

my legs. "Oh you wanted to her my girls voice, but you it'll sound better moaning and saying my name." "Lucas" i said rolling my eyes and laying back on my

bed "Are you high or drunk" He laugh a little "maybe a little bit of both" I sat up. "Lucas you know that's shit is bad for you and that i don't like you doing that

stuff" "come on babe it's fine its not i do it every day only when my friends are over." "yea and thats like every three days look i have to go." "OK baby I love

you and don't forget to dream about me making you fell good." I could hear his buddy's laughing in the background "goodnight Lucas" I hung up. got up and

grabbed my brush started to brush my hair. I looked up in to my mirror to see Victor I quickly dropped the brush and grabbed at my heart. "My god you scared

the shit out of me whats wrong with you snicking up on girls." I scold him "Who was on the phone" he asked with his arms crossed "My boyfriend not that its

any of you're business." I Bent down to get mt brush when I stood back up he was right in front of me "You're my mate so it is my business" I dropped the

brush back on to the dresser and backed up from him. "What's his name." He fallowed me "Your taken this mate thing serious" I fell on my back on my bed. He

lend inches above me "Thats because it is serious" he lend towards my ear his nose lightly running up my neck causing goosebumps "Now whats his name"

whispered in my ear "Lucas" I sighed. I closed my eyes as he lightly kissed under the back of my ear. his sweet kisses went down my neck i moaned when he

got to the cress between my neck and shoulder he stayed their sucking the same spot. My sighs and coos never stopped till he moved back up my ear "I bet

you never let him git this close I bet he don't make you fell good huh I can smell how hot you are for me how much you want me" That's when i felt his fingers

rubbing me through my panties. "I can fell and smell how wet you are for me: I sat straight up causing him to stand up " Please can you leave" He just chuckled

but left. I ran over to my door and shut it. "damn why did let him stay" i walk over and crawled in to bed,after i got comfy i reach over and turned off my

bedside lamp off I sighed 'Why do i have a felling my life is about to change' I thought to my self I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

ALL PHOTOS ARE IN PROFILE

Hottassvampire- Thank you all for reading so what do you think of Kat so far I love her

Kat- Awww thinks (hugs Author)

Hotassvampire- sorry tell you guys but this chapter does not have a Victor/Kat it has a Lucas\kat

I grabbed my books for my first period classes. I shut my locker. I looked over and grabbed my chest "God Lucas you know not to scare me like that" he was

leaning agents the locker next to mine he had short blond hair that sightly hung in his blue eyes. He moved in front my so our faces were inches apart. " Sorry I

was going to tell you I was there but got distracted by your ass" "really" i said leaning my back agents my locker "really" He leaned and our lips touched we

kissed for a minute i pushed him away sightly and giggled "Come on we have to get to class and you Mr. Hickmen will kill me if you make me late again" "Then

why don't we just skip school altogether" I gave him a look "Well unlike you i'm trying to graduate." " awww come on babe don't be like that" "sorry" i shut my

locker and head to class I herd Lucas cuss i just giggled as i walk in to biology "awww miss Richman so nice for you to join us and only two minutes late take

you set so we can start" I look at my teacher sheepishly "Yes Mr. Hickmen" I moved fast to my set and sat down. "Now that miss Richman finely desisted to join

us we shall start our lessons the reproduction system of the human body. Everybody ground "Come people lets be mature about this" He sat on his desk facing

us."besides you all will be having children at some point in your life hopefully not soon maybe down the road but the point is that sex is involved" all the girls in

the class gave gross look why the guys highfived or smirked "Yes I know you guys know about the birds and the bees and I really don't want to teach

hormonal teens about sex but by law i have too" Mr. hickman got his desk and stared his lesson about the reproduction. "Oh my god Becky I don't think i will

ever have cubs did you see how much pain and I never knew our vagina could stretch like that Never again do i want to see a baby be born now i fell bad for

our moms" I told my friend as we walk out of class "I know know what mean when i get home i'm going to tell her i'm sorry for all the pain." "You

do that" We went to our different classes. After 2 more classes I walk to my friends at our lunch table "Hey guys" i said as I sat down next to Becky "Hey" her

and Adain and Anthony. "Were is Lucas" I ask. Anthony looked up form his food "I think hes still in lunch line." Not even two minutes later Lucas sat down

across from me. "Oh my god how much was Mr. Hickmans speech on sex that was awesome" Adain Anthony and Lucas all highfived me and Becky just rolled

our eyes. "Hey Kat your coming to the party right" (Her outfit ) "Yea I'm going" just then Morgan Carrie walked by blonde hair hazel eyes (Bitch) "Hey Lucas"

she smiled after she walked away my friend Amber came up behind me "Morgan Carrie so popular but the only thing shes carrys is dicks in her mouth" We all

Bust out laughing except Lucas I looked over at Amber "Thats not nice" She gave me a look "but its true" "yea but its still not nice." After lunch we all had two

more classes. Me and Becky the last class together "Oh my god Kat i just saw Morgan Flirting with Lucas and he flirt back" "WHAT" I yelled "Kathrine"

Mrs. Mackey scolded me "sorry" during the classes the news about Morgan and Lucas had me distracted. when school was over I ignored Lucas as i made my

way across the school parking lot I went to Amber's car and got in. "Hey Kat how come your not riding with Lucas" she look up from her purse probably looking

for her keys."I'll tell you later is it ok if you take me home." She gave a look "Yea sure" we were quite the whole ride to my house. She parked in front of my

house "thinks for dropping me off" I went to open the door but she grabbed my arm I looked looked back at her " Kat whats going on." I closed my eyes and

sighed "This is the 3rd time someone told me that they seen Lucas with Morgan and not to mention all the roamers last year of Lucas with other girls I don't

Know what to do I just need time to my self till the party" "Ok Hun but if you need anything let me know" "Thank you Amber" I gave her a hug and got out of

the car. as soon as got in the house i ripped off my beanie hat off and flicked my ears back and forth "you look sexy when u do that you know" i herd a voice

say i looked up to see Victor leaning on the door fram in the hallway "ugg your still here and don't call me sexy im 18 and your like 40" He chuckled at me "oh

Kitten im way older then that" "then how old are you" "about 200 years old" i gave him a look "even more gross" i walked passed him and up to my room. I

flung my backpack on to my bed and grabbed my phone changer. I look at my phone and had 4 text messages and two missed calls form Lucas i just rolled my

eyes and went down stars ill work on essay some other time its not do till next month I walk in to the kitchen and straight to the fridge. I heard my father

yelling form the front door thinking that it was Victor I shut the fridge and headed towards my dads voice as i walk around the voice that was arguing with my

father was not Victor it was Lucas and my father was pissed "Lucas its late and dark out no you may not come in and see my daughter" "Please Mr. Richman I

need to know why shes not talking to me" I walked passed my dad up to Lucas "Why don't you ask Morgan" and i shut the door in his face. I looked up at my

dad "So whats for dinner." After Dinner I clean off the table and went up stars but when i got to the steps i herd a know come for the front door i rolled my

eyes thanking it was Lucas i went to the door "I told you i ddidnt want to talk to you i told the person "well then i should get in my car and drive all the way

to North Carolina" said a female voice I turned to the person with wide eyes i screamed and jumped on to my beast friend Alice jamen i hug her tight when i

let her go two sets of heavy feet came running "what happen my dad asked, Victor had his claws out looking like he was ready to kill someone. "Dad Alice is

Alice". i told him he walked up and gave her a hug then she looked over to Victor "Now who is this sexy man over here". Suddenly the felling of killing her came

over me in my head my animal growled MINE HIS MY MATE NOT YOURS" I pushed the animal down and walked next to her "thats Victor hes my dads

friend"Hmmm" she humed "nice to meet" they shook hands "you to Darlin' " " Well" she claped her hands " im pooped form driving " i lookede at her "I'll tak

you the guest room i was on my up to bed" after Alice was settle in the guest room i curled under my own covers thanking about the party tomorrow and what

im going to do about Lucas i fell asleep with lots on my mind. SRRY FOR THE STORY BEING SLOW THE NEXT CHAP IS SPICY AND SOME SHIT GO DOWN XD PLZ TELL ME WHAT YOU THANK OF THE STORY SO FAR


End file.
